1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus configured to manage an operation timing margin.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus typically receives a command, such as for example a read command, based on an external clock signal, processes the received command based on an internal clock signal, and outputs a resultant signal from the semiconductor apparatus. An example of an internal clock signal is a delay-locked loop clock signal,
As the frequency of the external clock signals increase to accommodate relatively high speed operations of a semiconductor apparatus, an internal operation timing margin is often managed to enable the performance of such operations. An example of a relatively high speed operation of a semiconductor apparatus is a high speed read operation.